Just One Kiss
by NewVoice
Summary: “Umm…Tawni said that…too know for sure how we feel we should…uh…k-kiss.” Sonny stuttered. Channy One-shot


**Just One Kiss**

"Sonny and Chad sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Tawni sang as she pranced down the hall after a disgruntled Sonny.

"Tawni, I wouldn't usually say this but…shut up." Sonny told her so-called friend as they entered the dressing room.

"Come on Sonny, you know you like Chad, and we both know he loves you. I think you should go kiss him and be done with it." Tawni said as she sat down at her vanity to check herself out.

"I don't like Chad. Why are you pushing it? I thought you hated him and the rest of Mackenzie Falls." Sonny questioned. She was getting tired of Tawni and her Chad accusations; it had been like this all week.

"Because unfortunately I care. And if Chad makes you happy then I can deal with the drama snobs."

"Wow Tawni." Sonny was shocked. "That's really sweet."

"Yeah…" Tawni turned to look at herself in the mirror. "I'm disgusted with myself, and pretty!"

"So hypothetically if I liked Chad what should I do?" Sonny asked from her side of the room.

"Kiss him and see what happens. It always works in the movies." Tawni said jokingly.

"Huh. I…gotta go do something. I'll be right back." Sonny quickly ran through the door before Tawni could question her.

**MEANWHILE~~**

"Chad and Sonny sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"Portlyn, stop talking." Chad interrupted. All week Portlyn hadn't stopped talking about how much Chad liked Sonny. Not that he would ever admit to it.

"I'm only saying that you should tell Sonny you like her already." Portlyn said as she followed Chad onto set.

"I don't like Sonny. I just think she's cute, and funny, and has an interesting view on life. But I don't like her." Chad insisted.

"Yeah…sure. You're head over heels in love." Said Portlyn as she sat in the chair beside Chad.

"Fine. Theoretically, if I liked Sonny how should I tell her?" Chad inquired.

"You're a drama actor. Do something dramatic. Like just kissing her." Portlyn said while applying make-up for her next scene. "But this is all in theory since your in denial about liking her right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Chad muttered, distracted by his own thoughts.

"I have to go. See ya later Chad. Hope you live happily ever after with Sonny." Portlyn left before Chad could notice what she had said. Just as Portlyn was leaving Sonny cautiously entered the set of Mackenzie Falls. She followed the familiar path to where she knew she would find Chad waiting if he wasn't filming.

"Uh…Hey Chad." Sonny said as she saw him. He was absentmindedly fixing his hair in a near by mirror.

"Hi Sonny." Chad said nervously. Both teens noticed the others odd behavior. "I mean, hey Monroe." There was an awkward moment where both stars stared around, looking for something to say. Finally, not being able to stand the silence, Sonny spoke.

"So…Tawni and I had an interesting conversation earlier." Sonny said as she leaned against Chad's make-up counter.

"And I care why?" Chad asked, becoming his old self.

"It involves you." Sonny said agitated. From what Sonny knew Chad only cared about things that involved himself.

"In that case, what were you saying?" On Chad's face was his usual cocky grin.

"Tawni was saying that...umm… you liked me." Sonny blushed as soon as the words left her mouth. She could see a bit of red make it's way onto Chad's face as well.

"Oh…umm…" Chad searched for something to say. "That's funny because Portlyn was just saying you liked me." Chad gave a feeble laugh that sounded fake even to himself. The two teens stood in another awkward silence.

"Tawni said…"

"Portlyn said…" They started at the same time.

"Say what you were going to say." Sonny told him, not wanting to say something stupid.

"No, no, you first. I insist." Chad flashed Sonny one of his dazzling smiles and she couldn't say no.

"Umm…Tawni said that…too know for sure how we feel we should…uh…k-kiss." Sonny stuttered. "And I just thought I'd tell you because…uh...well I just told you. So now you know and I can go. On no I'm rhyming again aren't I?" She rambled on.

"Interesting." Chad cut Sonny off. "Portlyn just told me I should kiss you." Chad said getting up from his chair and moving in front of Sonny.

"How odd." Sonny said in a small voice, desperately trying to look anywhere but Chad's perfect blue eyes.

"But now that I know that Portlyn and Blondie are thinking the same thing, I think we should do a little experiment." He whispered the last part as he leaned in a little.

"What kind of experiment?" Sonny asked, leaning away from the on-coming blonde boy.

"Just one, small, innocent kiss to prove our cast mates wrong," He paused dramatically and smiled, "or right."

"Well I suppose just one…little…" But before Sonny could finish her disjointed sentence Chad had covered her mouth with his own.

Sonny saw stars behind her closed eyelids. Chad heard a hallelujah chorus ring in his ears. It was the single most perfect moment either of them had ever experienced. Both felt a sudden emptiness as Chad slowly pulled away.

"So…" Chad said uncomfortably.

"So…" Sonny took a moment to think. "I…uh…didn't feel anything at all. You?"

"Oh… um… zip, zero, nada." Chad said returning to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Well, guess I'll see ya later Cooper." Sonny walked away with a smile on her face. She wanted to remember that kiss for the rest of her life, but she didn't want to ruin it with the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper had made her feel that way.

* * *

**A/N I wrote half of this like a month ago and i am now trying to finish all the half chapters and stories i've written. I'm REALLY sorry to anyone who's been reading my chapter stories. I've had no time to add to them. A new chapter for Crazy Kisses should be up soon. **


End file.
